5 Tanda Seseorang Menyayangimu
by rifuki
Summary: NaruHina sudah lama bersahabat. Tapi Ino bilang kalau Naruto menganggap Hinata lebih dari sekedar sahabat, tapi Hinata tak percaya. Ino memberi tahu tanda-tandanya dan menyuruh Hinata membuktikan sendiri. Apakah Naruto memang menyayangi Hinata? AU, OOC


**A/N: **Sebuah _oneshot_ yang ditulis di sela kesibukan. _Happy Reading!_ AU, OOC, NaruHina.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Tanda Seseorang Menyayangimu<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pagi itu Naruto dan Hinata berangkat kuliah bersama. Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka berdua karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Dan anehnya, dari mulai taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, hingga sekolah menengah mereka selalu satu sekolah. Entah itu satu kelas atau pun tidak. Sekarang kuliah lebih parah lagi, selain mereka satu kampus, mereka juga satu fakultas, jurusan, bahkan satu kelas pula.

Tapi keduanya tak pernah merasa bosan meski selalu bersama. Justru sangat menguntungkan punya teman sekelas yang rumahnya dekat. Mereka bisa sering diskusi dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Oh, ralat, sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau dikatakan Naruto meminta Hinata mengajarinya, tapi seringnya ia malah menyontek tugas Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak hanya terlihat bersama saat sedang ada tugas. Mereka juga sering pergi bersama untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau pergi ke suatu tempat. Karena di sekitar blok tempat mereka tinggal, tidak ada lagi yang sebaya dengan mereka.

Minggu ini adalah minggu penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Konoha University sehingga diadakan OSPEK agar mahasiswa baru mengenal lingkungan kampus. Itu katanya. Kebanyakan orang lebih menganggap acara ini sebenarnya tidak berguna, malah jadi ajang 'penyiksaan' fisik dan mental junior oleh senior.

Saat sampai di kelas, Hinata dan Naruto menyimpan tas mereka di bangku masing-masing.

Ino dan Sakura, teman Naruto dan Hinata sejak sekolah di Konoha High School, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat Hinata mengucapkan selamat pagi dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Kalian itu sudah saling mengenal lama sekali. Bahkan lebih lama dibanding kau mengenal kami. Dari kecil sampai sekarang kuliah kau dan Naruto selalu bersama. Naruto sudah tak sungkan untuk mengunjungi rumahmu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Orang tua kalian juga sudah akrab. Bukankah tinggal meresmikan status kalian saja?" tanya Ino, menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat. "S-sudah kubilang 'kan ka-kalau aku dan Naruto_-kun_ lebih cocok bersahabat," ujarnya gelagapan. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto_-kun_ menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat," elak Hinata.

"Heee? Kau tidak yakin kepada Naruto. Tapi kalau rasa sukamu kepada Naruto sudah jelas 'kan?" goda Sakura yang juga berada di dekat Hinata.

"Ah itu-"

"Baca ini dan buktikan sendiri." Ino memberikan sebuah majalah khusus perempuan kepada Hinata. "Aku yakin Naruto menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dia menyayangimu," katanya dengan percaya diri.

Hinata memperhatikan majalah tersebut, disana ada artikel berjudul _'4 Tanda Seseorang Menyayangimu'_. Di bawahnya ada 4 _point_ tentang tanda-tanda ketika seorang laki-laki menyayangi perempuan, lengkap dengan penjelasannya.

Kening Hinata menyernyit, tidak yakin dengan artikel di majalah tersebut. Ino mengerti respon Hinata itu dan langsung mengambil kembali majalah miliknya.

"Akan kubuktikan," kata Ino sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Kiba!" panggil Ino, membuat Kiba yang sedang berkumpul dengan Naruto dan yang lain menoleh.

"Ada apa Ino?" sahut Kiba.

"Hinata_-chan_ ada perlu dengan sepupunya di ruang himpunan, tapi ia takut diganggu senior, apa kau mau mengantarnya?"

Hinata langsung kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino. Kemudian Ino menunjuk _point_ pertama di artikel di majalah tadi.

**1. Dia akan jealous kalau kau dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dia.**

Hinata kini mengerti. Ino sengaja meminta bantuan Kiba (yang memang menyukai Hinata) untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Meski Hinata tidak suka cara Ino ini, tapi ia tetap menoleh ke arah Naruto, penasaran dengan reaksinya. Dan ternyata raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah. Ia kelihatan tidak senang.

Kiba yang dimintai tolong oleh Ino tak banyak bicara dan langsung mendekati Hinata. Tapi belum sempat Kiba sampai di bangku Hinata, Naruto sudah melesat dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Aku saja yang mengantarmu," ujar Naruto. Ia menuntun Hinata menuju ke luar kelas, tak mempedulikan Hinata yang menahan malu atas perbuatannya ini. Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa, terlalu malu untuk sekedar menanggapi Naruto.

Di kelas, Kiba hanya bisa cengo melihat Naruto dan Hinata, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura tersenyum puas.

* * *

><p>Ino terlanjur mengatakan kalau Hinata ada perlu dengan sepupunya, Neji, yang saat ini sudah kuliah tingkat dua dan jadi anggota himpunan mahasiswa. Akhirnya Hinata harus berpura-pura pinjam bolpoin kepada Neji. Alasan yang konyol memang. Kalau untuk sekedar meminjam bolpoin sebenarnya bisa ke teman sekelas. Tapi Hinata bingung mencari alasan lain, untung saja Naruto tidak curiga.<p>

Sialnya lagi, sepulang dari ruang himpunan, Hinata harus rela menerima hukuman dari senior pembimbingnya. Ia disuruh memunguti sampah di taman kampus gara-gara terlambat masuk kelas. Hinata baru ingat kalau senior pembimbingnya sangat tegas. Senior tersebut hanya menghukum Hinata karena Hinata bilang ia yang mengajak Naruto keluar kelas di saat jam masuk akan tiba (padahal secara tidak langsung justru Ino yang 'mengajak' Naruto).

Tanpa Hinata duga, Naruto malah ikut-ikutan memunguti sampah bersamanya.

"Naruto_-kun_, kau ke kelas saja. Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang ke senior kalau aku yang salah karena mengajakmu," ujar Hinata, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin menemanimu," kata Naruto sambil nyengir, membuat pipi Hinata yang memerah terkena terik matahari pagi kini semakin memerah.

"Tapi memunguti sampah disini pasti akan lama, bahkan sampai melebihi waktu istirahat. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke kelas," ujar Hinata, masih tak enak kepada Naruto.

Naruto malah menggeleng dan memamerkan cengirannya lagi. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dengan dikerjakan berdua, pekerjaan ini bisa lebih cepat selesai 'kan?"

Hinata sudah tidak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto lagi, maka dibiarkannya Naruto membantu pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya, tadi Ino menitipkan ini padaku." Naruto memberikan secarik kertas kepada Hinata.

Di dalamnya tertulis:

_**2. Dia akan rela menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.**_

_Dua dari empat point sudah terbukti Hinata-chan, masih belum yakin? ;)_

_- Ino -_

Jantung Hinata berdebar semakin cepat saat membaca kertas itu.

"Kau sepertinya kaget. Memangnya apa isi kertas itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sontak Hinata langsung tersadar dan membuang muka ke arah lain. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu dan tanda-tanda kesatu dan kedua semakin jelas dilakukan Naruto. Ia sering terlihat bertingkah aneh saat ada lelaki lain yang mendekati Hinata. Naruto juga tak keberatan saat Hinata memintanya menemani mencari bahan-bahan OSPEK sampai larut malam (saking susahnya barang-barang syarat OSPEK yang ditentukan senior).<p>

Hinata sadar sebelumnya ia dan Naruto memang sudah sering bersama, tidak aneh kalau Naruto mau menemaninya. Tapi gara-gara Ino membahas artikel di majalah itu, ia jadi sedikit berharap kalau memang benar Naruto melakukannya karena menganggap Hinata lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Ia berharap Naruto memang benar menyayanginya lebih dari rasa sayang seseorang kepada sahabatnya.

Hari ini hari terakhir OSPEK Konoha University. Acara siang itu hanya tinggal acara hiburan. Mahasiswa dibebaskan untuk makan, minum atau berkumpul dengan teman selama acara berlangsung. Asalkan mereka tidak ribut dan tetap berada di sekitar panggung.

Di tengah acara berlangsung, seorang senior menyuruh Naruto naik ke atas panggung karena membuat keributan. Mau tak mau, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Lee jadi kena batunya. Mereka pun harus ikut naik ke atas panggung karena ulah Naruto.

Sebagai hukuman, Naruto dan yang lain disuruh main ABC 5 dasar dan yang tidak bisa menebak disuruh menyanyi. Naruto dan yang lain sukses jadi bahan tertawaan semua mahasiswa baru dan juga senior. Apalagi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menyanyi.

Hinata hanya ikut tersenyum melihat orang yang disukainya dikerjai di panggung. Naruto memang nakal dan tak bisa diatur, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap saja menyukainya.

Hinata tersadar saat Ino menyentuh bahunya. Kemudian gadis pirang itu memberikan sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil.

Hinata membuka lipatan tersebut dan ternyata kertas itu adalah artikel di majalah waktu itu. Ino sampai menggunting lembar ini? Sayang sekali majalah sampai digunting begitu. Hinata tak habis pikir, Ino serius sekali ingin membuktikan kalau Naruto menyayanginya.

Ino terkekeh. "Siapa tahu kau tertarik untuk membuktikan dua sisanya."

"Umm, _girls_," panggil Sakura, Hinata dan Ino langsung menoleh. "Kurasa _point_ nomor 3 sudah tidak perlu dibuktikan lagi, lihat ke panggung."

Kali ini Ino dan Hinata menoleh ke panggung seperti yang diperintahkan Sakura. Disana sedang giliran Naruto untuk menebak.

Hinata melirik lembar artikel yang tadi diberikan Ino.

**3. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kau dan hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu.**

"Dari tadi Naruto menjawab semua hal tentangmu Hinata_-chan_," jelas Sakura. "Coba kalian perhatikan."

"Giliranmu Naruto, kau ini selalu saja paling lambat. Apa nama bunga dari huruf L?" tanya senior, yang saat itu jadi pemandu permainan yang Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Lee lakukan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras.

Kemudian ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan jawaban. "Lavender," jawabnya.

Pipi Hinata merona, ia sadar kalau perkataan Sakura benar. Ia kembali memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

Permainan dilanjutkan, kali ini mencari nama orang. Senior menghitung jari yang ditunjukkan para pemain. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. Nama orang dari H!" serunya.

Mendengar _alphabet_ berhenti di H, sekarang justru malah Naruto yang jadi paling semangat.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona hebat.

Ino langsung menyikut Hinata. "Masih belum yakin juga?" tanyanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Terbuktinya kembali _point_ ketiga ini membuat harapan Hinata kepada Naruto semakin besar. Tapi ia masih kurang yakin, bisa saja semua ini hanya kebetulan.

"Akan kubuktikan yang terakhir agar kau percaya," kata Ino.

"Tidak Ino_-chan_!" kata Hinata agak keras. Ino melirik sahabatnya itu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Izinkan a-aku yang membuktikan _point_ terakhir," gumam Hinata malu-malu.

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, silahkan."

* * *

><p>Hinata membuka kembali lembar artikel yang kemarin diberikan Ino. Pandangannya terfokus pada <em>point<em> terakhir.

**4. Dia tidak akan keberatan jika disuruh menunggumu, bahkan sampai 5 jam sekalipun.**

Hinata sempat menanyakan kepada Ino apa memang harus 5 jam? Ino bilang turuti saja seperti di majalah. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak percaya 100% pada artikel di majalah itu. Ini konyol. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu majalah itu mengambil referensi dari mana. Ia hanya terlanjur penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Naruto terhadap dirinya.

Lagi pula ia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

Jam pertemuan sebenarnya sudah lewat dari satu jam yang lalu. Kini Hinata berada di lantai 2 sebuah _mall_. Ia sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi _cafe_ di lantai 1 _mall_ tersebut.

_Cafe_ disana konsepnya _outdoor_. Di dekat Naruto berada, banyak pohon-pohon rindang sehingga Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan dari lantai 2 tidak mudah terlihat oleh Naruto.

Dua jam berlalu. Naruto tampak setia menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menelpon seseorang. Hinata menduga Naruto sedang berusaha menelpon dirinya. Tapi percuma dari tadi Hinata sengaja mengubah _mode_ ponselnya ke _flight mode_ sehingga tidak bisa dihubungi siapa pun.

Tiga jam berlalu. Sesekali Naruto masih terlihat berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Mukanya tampak khawatir. Memperhatikan Naruto seperti itu Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Ia sadar cara yang dilakukannya salah. Beberapa kali ia sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saja dan menemui Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga penasaran bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya.

Empat jam berlalu. Naruto masih terlihat disana. Entah sudah berapa gelas minuman yang dipesan Naruto saat itu. Hinata tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan bertahan selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja mata Hinata terasa memanas dan cairan bening memaksa keluar dari sana. Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia terduduk dan membelakangi Naruto sambil mengusap butiran-butiran air mata yang nyaris menetes dari mata lavendernya. Ia sudah tak mampu untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

Hanya tinggal satu jam lagi.

Tapi waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Hampir setiap menit sekali Hinata melirik jam tangannya.

'Bertahanlah Naruto_-kun_,' batin Hinata, ia masih berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Secara tidak sadar ternyata Hinata memang sangat mengharapkan Naruto untuk tetap menunggunya. Ia sangat berharap kalau Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya.

* * *

><p>Begitu tepat 5 jam, rasa penasaran semakin memenuhi pikiran Hinata. Ia tak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung berdiri. Kedua bola mata lavendernya mencari sosok Naruto di tempatnya berada tadi.<p>

Tapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Naruto tidak ada disana.

Dada Hinata terasa sakit. Naruto sudah pulang, Naruto sudah meninggalkannya. Tidak, tidak, sejak awal Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata ada disana. Jadi tidak tepat jika mengatakan kalau Naruto meninggalkannya. Justru Hinatalah yang kejam telah membiarkan Naruto menunggu begitu saja tanpa kabar yang jelas.

Hinata turun dari lantai 2 dan duduk tepat di kursi yang tadi diduduki Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga semuanya hanya kebetulan. Naruto_-kun_ tidak mungkin mau menungguku sampai 5 jam," gumam Hinata, bicara sendiri.

Ia tersenyum kecut, tapi air mata justru malah mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya. Pikirannya tak menentu, perasaannya campur aduk. Kini Hinata hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya.

'Mungkin ini hukuman karena sudah mempermainkan Naruto_-kun_,' pikirnya.

Sore sudah berganti malam. Awan tebal menyelimuti langit malam Konoha dan tak lama kemudian menurunkan gerimis. Tapi Hinata tidak berteduh dan tetap duduk bersandar di tempatnya. Membiarkan gerimis menerpa wajahnya, menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Hinata_-chan_, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Hinata tertegun saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Suara ini, suara yang sudah lama mengisi kehidupan Hinata, yang sudah sering didengar Hinata. Mana mungkin Hinata tidak mengenalinya.

Ini suara… Naruto!

Hinata langsung menegakkan badannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Naruto.

Ya, disana ada Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya di badan Hinata. Melindungi Hinata dari tetes-tetes gerimis yang menerpa tubuh mungil itu.

"K-kau masih disini?" tanya Hinata serak, ia merasa sangat terharu.

"Ya, barusan aku beli ramen instan di kedai sana. Lama menunggu membuatku lapar," canda Naruto.

"Maaf." Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sekarang, semakin merasa bersalah. Ia sangat menyesal membiarkan Naruto menunggu lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita cari tempat teduh." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang teduh. Keadaan _café_ yang tak terlalu penuh membuat mereka tak kesulitan mencari tempat duduk di bagian dalam.

Begitu mereka duduk, Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto dan langsung terisak. Ia tak pedulikan rasa malu dan gugup yang muncul saat ia melakukannya. Kali ini rasa bersalah lebih mendominasi diri Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Maafkan aku, hiks. Sebenarnya aku melakukan semua ini karena artikel ini." Hinata merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkannya sebuah lipatan kertas kepada Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi setelah ia membacanya secara keseluruhan, ia langsung mengerti.

Tapi bukannya marah, ia malah tersenyum.

Naruto mengambil sebuah bolpoin yang kebetulan ada di meja _café_. Ia berfikir sejenak kemudian menulis sesuatu di artikel yang tadi diberikan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto melepas pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. Kini Hinata memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto, ia sendiri penasaran apa sebenarnya yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

Setelah selesai menulis, Naruto menyimpan kembali bolpoin ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia menatap Hinata.

"Hinata_-chan_, lihatlah. Kau melupakan satu _point_," katanya ceria.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Seingatnya ia sudah membuktikan semua _point_ yang ada di sana. Hinata mengambil artikelnya lagi dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mata Hinata membulat begitu melihat tulisan tangan Naruto di bagian bawah artikel tersebut.

**5. Kalau benar dia menyayangimu, dia akan memaafkanmu meski kau melakukan kesalahan.**

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang pipi Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jarinya.

"Aku menerima permintaan maafmu," kata Naruto polos.

"I-itu berarti…" Hinata semakin kaget dan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Yup_, sesuai _point_ nomor 5, itu berarti aku menyayangimu," kata Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

Hinata langsung tercekat, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara terharu, sedih, senang dan kagum kepada Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia menambahkan satu lagi kalimat di akhir artikel itu.

Selanjutnya Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya. Hinata kembali terisak di dada Naruto. Naruto mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata kemudian mengecupnya.

Mereka tidak butuh kalimat _'Maukah kau jadi pacarku?'_

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sama-sama tahu seberapa kuat hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka selama ini. Dan kini mereka juga tahu kalau rasa sayang di antara mereka begitu besar. Sekarang mereka tahu kalau mereka saling menyayangi, lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang seorang sahabat.

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam itu, tapi Naruto dan Hinata masih belum mau pulang. Mereka masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua. Kepala Hinata terlihat bersandar ke pundak Naruto. Dan Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang segelas <em>mochachino<em>.

Keduanya sedang asyik membicarakan masa kecil mereka.

"Oh ya aku ingat, waktu kecil kita sering sekali mandi bersama," canda Naruto. Wajah Hinata langsung memanas mendengar Naruto membahas hal itu.

"I-itu kan dulu, sudahlah jangan bahas hal itu," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Ahahaha…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering. Ia menyimpan _mochachino_-nya kemudian mengangkat telepon tanpa beranjak dari posisinya.

"Halo _Kaa-san_," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kushina.

"Sedang bersama Hinata_-chan_, ada apa?"

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ada urusan mendadak ke Suna. _Kaa-san_ tahu kau tidak bawa kunci rumah dan kami juga lupa tidak menitipkan kunci karena buru-buru. Malam ini kau menginap di rumah Hinata_-chan_ saja ya?"

"Baik." Bersamaan dengan itu Kushina menutup teleponnya.

Jarak ponsel dengan telinga Hinata yang cukup dekat membuat Hinata tahu percakapan Naruto dengan ibunya tanpa perlu bertanya. Karena sudah malam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di rumah Hinata. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam tapi keadaan rumah sepi sekali. Biasanya Hanabi dan Hiashi masih belum tidur. Biasanya Hanabi akan menonton TV sampai larut malam dan Hiashi akan bersantai di ruang TV menemani Hanabi.

Sepinya rumah akhirnya terjawab saat Hinata menemukan memo di atas meja ruang TV.

Memo tersebut berisi:

'_Tou-san dan aku ada urusan mendadak, tolong jaga rumah.'_

_- Hanabi -_

"Aku heran, kenapa orang tuamu dan orang tuaku punya urusan mendadak di saat yang bersamaan," gumam Hinata.

"Entahlah. Kau mandi duluan saja Hinata_-chan_," kata Naruto cuek. Ia malah tiduran di sofa ruang TV.

"Tidak, Naruto_-kun_ duluan saja."

"Kau saja Hinata_-chan_. _Ladies first_."

"Tapi aku tak keberatan kalau Naruto_-kun_ duluan."

"Ah, aku punya ide!" kata Naruto. Ia menegakkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat seringai Naruto yang mencurigakan. "A-apa yang k-kau pikirkan? Senyumanmu mencurigakan!" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah sambil berusaha keras menahan gugupnya.

Hinata tak bisa mundur lagi saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Kupikir ada bagusnya orang tua kita ada urusan di saat yang bersamaan," kata Naruto, dengan seringai yang masih saja terpasang di wajahnya. Hinata menelan ludah, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Hinata, menahan agar Hinata tak bisa kemana-mana. Dada Hinata semakin berdetak tak karuan saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Kita sama-sama tidak mau mandi duluan," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. "Agar adil, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

"Eeehhhh?"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dzigh! #dipukul _reader_ gara-gara endingnya nanggung. Maaf, emang sengaja endingnya sampai sana. Kalo ada yang berminat bikin _rate_ M dipersilahkan, haha.

Kalian pada tahu ABC 5 dasar 'kan? Permainan tradisional tebak-tebakan berdasarkan _alphabet_ dengan menghitung jari pesertanya. Yang suka dimaenin Sule dkk. di Pas Mantap (Jiah, nyebut acara). Yah, pokoknya itu deh, saya anggap kalian semua tau.

Jangan lupa _review_ _oke_?

Oh ya, ada bonus nih.

**OMAKE**

Malam itu Neji pulang larut malam karena baru selesai mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin langsung tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Biar bagaimanapun ini akhir pekan, ia ingin istirahat total.

Tapi saat akan membuka pintu apartemennya, ia heran karena ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka. Neji masuk ke apartemennya dan melotot melihat pemandangan di dalam apartemennya.

Disana tampaklah Hanabi sedang bermain _game_ di laptop Neji yang entah kenapa bisa dipakai padahal ia sudah memasang 3 password berlapis. Hiashi dan Minato sedang makan pizza, sedangkan Kushina sedang membawa nampan berisi 4 gelas minuman.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Neji, masih tak percaya melihat 4 orang di dalam apartemennya.

"Kami akan menginap disini malam ini. Kami tidak mau mengganggu sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara," jawab Hanabi sambil terkekeh, tanpa menoleh dari _game_-nya.

Kening Neji berkerut, tidak mengerti kata-kata Hanabi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Minato dan Kushina. "Minato_-san_ dan Kushina_-san_ juga?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ya, maaf mengganggu," ujar Minato sambil nyengir. Cengiran yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Hiashi tak bicara apa-apa karena mulutnya penuh dengan pizza.

Neji menghela napas panjang, nampaknya ia harus melupakan harapannya untuk bisa tidur nyenyak di akhir pekan ini.

_**Hontou ni Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


End file.
